California Girls
by blinkxykitty
Summary: The hard times of being new, being in love, and being slusheed.  PuckxOC
1. Chapter 1

Bright blue eyes framed with thick eyelashes slowly opened and met the dark eyes of the male in front of her, as they stared at each other, both of them completely out of breath as their chests heaving slowly. A smile slowly came onto Stella Stone's lips as she looked up at Puck, as he reached out and brushed her dark brown bangs out of her eyes.

"Good job!" Mr. Shu called out, smiling at the two on stage as the group began to clap. Santana was looking less then pleased, and Quinn was faking it, but everyone else seemed to be more then ecstatic with the performance that they had just given.

Reaching out, Stella took the fake glasses off of Puck and laughed as they both turned to the small crowd, bowing to them. They'd done Dammit Janet from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Chosen for Stella's love for musicals and Puck's love for being dirty. It wasn't the dirtiest song, but Stella had gotten him to watch it four times to get the feel of it.

She'd even convinced Puck to dress up in the outfits of Brad and Janet, which was great. Of course she had to let him touch her chest, which of course gave him all the reason to do it. Twice and he wouldn't show the pictures of her large house to everyone. So it was really a win/win to everyone.

Sitting down, she smiled over at Puck and Mr. Shu stood in front of the group. Of course they didn't win that week, but it had been good enough to know that they had been given close second. First, being of course Rachel and Finn, who had done a great Grease number.

"They didn't have costumes so we should've won." Puck whispered into her ear, causing the girl to let out a light laugh.

"See you on Monday!" Mr. Shuester said as he stood there in case there were any questions. Tina went up, smiling at Stella before she talked to him. The two of them had become close friends, even though they didn't appear to have anything in common. Maybe it was just because the two of them had the same taste in music and that's where things went.

Stella had also befriended Artie and Kurt. Artie because she hung out with Tina so much that of course they were going to get along. Kurt because they both had bunches of label clothing, and could talk about that for quite a while. Everyone else she seemed to get along fairly well with, not really talking to Santana, Brittany, Mark and Quinn.

Glee club meeting today was done, and the one's that didn't have questions made their way out of the room, laughing and splitting off into their groups.

"Hey!" Puck called out as he gently grabbed Stella's shoulder gently pulling her back away from the door and sort of pressing her against a nearby locker. In easily the sexiest way that someone could be pinned against a locker. You know, when it wasn't creepy.

"Hi." Stella said, laughing a bit as she reached up gently wrapping her fingers around the wrist that was above her head.

"Go out with me tomorrow." Puck said smiling down at her. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a downright fact. He watched as she rolled her eyes slightly, but they both knew she was putty in his hands. Because he got everything he wanted whenever he wanted.

She smiled and nodded her head at him, taking her hand off of his wrist as he walked away from her. "I'll meet you at seven at your house." He said and called over his shoulder.

"Alright." She said after him and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, as she walked out after him, watching as he walked away catching up to Finn to talk to him. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tina.

"I have a date!" She said with a big smile growing on her face, the two girls doing of course what girls did when they found out that the other had a date.

They talked about it until a mini-cooper pulled up and the two of them got into the car, smiling as Maria shook her head at the girl.

At the top of the stairs, Santana glared as she stood there, standing next to Quinn who was trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

"I can't believe he wants her." Santana in a very annoyed voice, Quinn let out a sigh and finally did roll her eyes. They both kind of knew that Santana was a bit of a brat.

"So?" Brittany said coming up behind the two of them with those wide eyes. They both turned their heads and gave her the same old 'Are you stupid?' look and then looked at each other.

"He's going to lie sometime to her." Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, walking down the stairs already scheming. It was easy for her after so many times she'd heard Coach Sylvester scheme away on the Glee club.

Puck was a liar, and a player. If she befriended Stella and got her to talk about Puck and the lie was deep enough. Well she could end this before anything seriously did happen. Puck was her fuck toy, which was another angle that she could go with.

Whatever it took, this would end.

~Stella's Diary~

Two months into this new school and I think I've finally found my niche. Even if it is in Glee Club and I have to bring in an extra shirt, at least it's pretty good after the slushee. It's hard going from the fast life of Los Angelos to the barely existing life of Ohio. Thankfully Tina and Artie have been around so that I at least have two people to hang out with when I start to get down about things. I have a date with Puck tomorrow night. He's really popular, and really hot. So it kind of makes me wonder

I mean, I don't know a lot about him, probably because I'm not really one to listen to gossip. Tina won't tell me anything about him, anytime I ask she gets this awkward laugh and moves on.

I think I'll wear something cute tomorrow.

~Puck's POV~

I'm sitting here playing x-box as usual, and all I can think of is how hot Stella was in that dress today. I mean, for a short chick that's skinnier then Santana, she's pretty hot.

Can't wait to get her panties off.

**Author's Note.**

**This will be edited soon, but I wanted to get this out when I made my deadline. **


	2. Chapter 2

"She left." Maria said in a gentle voice, as Stella came into the kitchen around noon time. "She left about an hour ago."

Stella nodded, her dark hair bouncing lightly around her face. Neighter of them were that surprised by that news.

Her mother was never home, always at work, at a bar, and sometimes sleeping at a random stranger's house. She treated Ohio just the same way that she treated Los Angeles. It probably wouldn't have bothered them, except for what had happened over the past couple years.

"Thanks." Stella smiled softly at the woman, picking up the plate that held a salad, and a veggie patty on the side. "OH and I'm going out tonight, but I will be back in the morning."

Maria had gotten a habit of checking up on Stella during the night, considering Stella's mother wasn't around to make sure the girl was in bed. Wasn't out doing something crazy.

Maria's eyebrows rose, but she didn't comment on that. At least Stella was making…Friends.

"My son is sick, so I have to go to his house to take him to the doctor because the dumb woman he married…I will see you tonight, don't be up too late, and no sleeping over." Maria sighed, grabbing her purse and leaving.

Stella chewed her lower lip before she started to eat and started to think about tonight.

The doorbell rang several hours later a few minutes after the time he said he'd be there. Stella paused and checked herself in the mirror, smiling abit as she did. Tonight weould be great.

Her hair was down and messy, but in that kind of sexy way that guys liked. She wore tight dark jeans, with a few rips along the thighs. A black John Lennon shirt and a black studded purse to end it all. She looked fabulous.

Pausing for a few seconds she slid on black converse. Opening the door she smiled at Puck who was wearing a grey shirt and a jeans. Typical teenage boy wear.

"You look hot." Puck said, looking over over, his eyes lingering places longer then he should've. But she wasn't going to deny him the right to for someone to finally look at her that way.

"So do you." She commented, blushing her bangs out of her eyes as she looked him over. Hey, if a guy could oogle a girl like that, then a girl could oogle the guy like that.

Puck reached out and took her wrist, pulling her with him as he smiled. "I planned something special…Which is weird for me."

"Then I'm touched?" She half asked but honestly tried to keep the blushing down to a minimum.

Nearly two hours passed when Puck and Stella walked out, laughing as she sipped on the Sprite that she had brought in the concession stand.

"I guess this is pretty special." She said, a smile curling on his lips.

Somehow he had found out [Most likely through facebook] that she liked Crybaby the movie, and it also happened to be playing at a theater that did a lot of movie runs like that.

It was the right amount of badass and the right amount of musical for the both of them to enjoy it. Plus it gave Puck a new line to use on girls.

"You just open your mouth, and I open mine, and we wiggle our tongues together. And it feels real sexy." Puck said in his most seductive way, now while it was very attractive it didn't get her any closer to kissing him. The words were far too funny to not burst out in giggles about.

Pushing her bangs out of her face she walked with him down the street, his hand holding hers. Gently she rested her head on his shoulder as their conversation ended and they just sort of relished in the comfortable silence.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was certainly taken by him, but not quite in love with him. That was quite a far aways. She wasn't the type of girl to go out with a guy once and proclaim her love with him all over the place. He was a good friend, but their friendship was obviously aiming towards higher places.

"You're really weird, you know that right?" Puck said, his voice having a hint of teasing in it. It was one of those features she liked, his playful attitude.

"Proud of it." Stella answered, laughing lightly as he slid his arm around her as they walked. She didn't live that far away from the theater, which was why they had opted on walking there.

Not to long after that they reached her door and she turned and smiled at him.

"I'll see you on Monday?" She asked, and she could see a hint of disapointment on his face when she said that. Obviously he had thought that they were going to be having a bit more fun then they really were.

"I guess so." Puck said and made a step towards her so that she was somewhat pinned against the door, but honestly she didn't mind. After spending so much time with Puck you kind of allowed him to get away with anything, especially that charm.

Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, one that was returned softly and soon they were smiling at each other.

A honk at the end of the driveway ended another kiss as Maria got out and gave them the evil eye. "In." She said pointing to Stella and Puck obviously knew better then to fight the wrath of an older woman.

"See you Monday!" Stella said as she slipped inside, Maria quickly following her as she gave her an evil eye now.

"We need to talk about that Puckerman boy."

**Author's Notes:**

**I wanted to get this out of the way before I went out of town. The next chapter will really start the story and start the drama. I'm aiming to keep it having a bit of personality as well. **

**If you are interested in becoming a beta, email me at .**

**The next chapter and new starting out for stories will begin by the end of this weekend. **

**I hope you have a fun weekend by the way!**


End file.
